Moments of the Ever After
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero's happily ever after. Moments from 'Ever ever after' that didn't make the original story, mostly letters between Elphaba and Glinda. Sort of a sequel, probably more of a companion piece. please read Authors Note! Fiyeraba. Check out the sequel "In the After"
1. A Problem?

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Moments of the ever after**

**A Fiyeraba Wicked fan fic by phoenixgirl23**

**AN. Merry Christmas 2010, WICKED fans! I just thought I'd post this for you all whilst I'm waiting for Carols by Candlelight to start where the amazing Jemma Rix and Lucy Durack (the Australian Elphaba and Glinda) will be performing! **

**Anyway, a lot of people asked for a sequel to 'Ever Ever After', but I couldn't think of one. I did however, think of a few moments I wished I had written into the story so here they are. Most are letters between Elphaba and Glinda in the 5 years between chapters 4 and 5, some are not. If there's any other moments you wanted, let me know in a review and if I can think of something to write I might. **

**Some of these are quite short, and i apologise for that. Please review, but no flames please! **

**Happy Holidays, whether it be Christmas or Lurlinemas! **

**Chapter One: A problem?**

Fiyero whistled to himself as he headed through the town centre of Aleppo towards the bookshop where his wife worked; enjoying the rare sunshine that graced the days of the Quoxian winter. Being that it was winter, he had little to do in the fields and instead had picked up some extra work as a carpenter; in which he had a small talent that had developed since leaving Oz. The work allowed him to make his own hours, so he was quite often free to meet his wife for lunch as he was today. He and Elphaba had been married for four months now, and Fiyero still considered them to be in the 'honeymoon stage.'

Elphaba was still waiting for the reality to set back in, as she put it; but Fiyero knew she too, was blissfully happy… well, as close to blissfully happy as Elphaba got. That's why he was less than pleased to enter the bookshop and see the tense look on Elphaba's face.

"Elphaba?" he asked anxiously, his good mood vanishing instantly as he approached her. The last time he could remember seeing a similar look on her face, Nessarose had just been crushed by a house, which didn't exactly calm him.

"What's going on?"

He placed the lunch he had brought for them from home on the store counter, standing opposite his wife. Elphaba looked at him for a moment, and he could practically feel the worry and tension radiating from her.

"We… we might have a problem," she replied, and Fiyero's first thought was that someone from Oz had discovered them.

"Why? What sort of problem?" he asked quickly, fear clutching at his gut. It couldn't be over, they couldn't be discovered, not now- not when they'd been so happy and had almost begun to believe they were safe here in Quox.

Elphaba met his gaze, then hesitated for a moment, as though it was too horrible to actually say aloud.

"I think I'm pregnant."

An overwhelming intense wave of relief washed over Fiyero instantly, and he released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Then the magnitude of what Elphaba had said, and how she had said it, hit him and he frowned.

"Wait- our baby is a problem?" he asked her.

Elphaba looked horrified for a moment, and then she looked guilty. "I- I don't know," she admitted, thankful the store was at that moment empty.

Fiyero could tell she felt awful about saying it aloud, although she'd probably been thinking it since she found out the news, and he hurried around the counter to pull her into his arms.

"What makes you think you're pregnant?" he asked her, and she pulled away with a small smile.

"Trust me, Fiyero. I'm pretty sure at this point."

Fiyero took her word for it. "How do you feel?" he asked, asking a different question.

Elphaba sighed. "Physically… a little sick and tired, which was clue one. Emotionally…"

She trailed off, unsure how to word what she was feeling, and Fiyero resisted the urge to jump for joy. They were having a _baby! _He'd already begun to allude to the idea after they were married, but Elphaba had pointedly ignored him. Only once had she made a comment that marriage was definitely a big enough step for her at the present time; which Fiyero had taken as a sign of hope she might be open to the idea in the future.

However, knowing his wife as he did, he was pretty sure he knew at least one of the reasons she was considering their unborn child as a problem.

"Fae? Are you worried about the baby being green?" he asked her gently, and she looked up at him.

"Aren't you?" she returned and Fiyero shook his head honestly.

"No. I don't care what colour our children are, as long as they're healthy."

Elphaba smirked slightly. "They?"

He grinned. "Yes, _they. _As in, more than one."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at him; she was already way too stressed at the thought of one to consider more right now.

"What else is worrying you?" he prodded and she sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"What would happen to the baby if someone found out about us? What sort of life is that? And I don't know anything about raising babies, or having children- and you most definitely don't. And what if the baby _was_ born green? I don't want any child of ours to have the same sort of childhood I did because of their skin colour."

Fiyero squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Fae, that won't happen. Your childhood sucked because of your father… for the most part. This baby… and any other children we have, are going to grow up in a loving home, with two loving parents. And if the people in the village don't think anything of _you _being green, I doubt the baby being green would be an issue. And nobody knows anything about raising children until they _have _children, and you have a head start over everyone."

"How?" Elphaba frowned in bewilderment.

The couple were distracted as someone entered the shop, and the Fox who had entered greeted them both before turning to browse the shelves.

"You pretty much raised Nessa, didn't you?" Fiyero asked her pointedly, lowering his voice.

"Nessa turned out to be the Wicked Witch of the East!" Elphaba hissed at him, glancing at the Fox out of the corner of her eye. "I don't think that says much about my parenting ability, Fiyero!"

"Nessa was also a touch insane, love," he replied, ignoring her last statement. "My point is, you still took care of her for years when you were just a child yourself. And I'm pretty sure once news spreads, you won't be suffering from lack of parenting advice," he grinned.

Elphaba had to concede he was right about that, but sighed wearily. "I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper. "I couldn't live with myself if I brought a child into the world, and then we got caught out."

Fiyero firmly grasped her by the arms, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. "Elphaba, you have to believe me that we're safe here. Our child will be safe, I promise you."

Elphaba nodded finally, and then smiled slightly.

"Ok, I believe you. You can be happy now."

Fiyero knew she was lying through her teeth about believing him, but he couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face as he kissed her.

"We're having a baby!" he sang quietly in her ear and she laughed.

"We?" she raised an eyebrow at him pointedly.

"Well, you; but I love you so much for it, Elphaba Tiggular, and I am going to be your willing slave for the next nine months," he swore to her with a grin and she fixed him with a stern stare.

"If you start being over-coddling and treating me like an invalid, I swear to Oz Fiyero, I'll turn you back into a scarecrow faster than you can blink. Understood?"

Fiyero didn't doubt that, and nodded. "Can I just be coddling then?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Fiyero!"

"I think that's my right as father-to-be to take care of my beautiful, amazing wife and our unborn child," he said pointedly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes again, but Fiyero turned serious, dropping the jokes.

"I'm serious, Elphaba. You have to let me take care of you while you're pregnant. Because it's not just you anymore… I have twice as much to lose now if you don't take care of yourself."

Elphaba paused for a moment. As hard as it would be to allow Fiyero to take care of her, and more than likely hover endlessly and irritate the hell out of her, if she knew her husband; she knew he was right. This was his child too, and she could tell he already was hopelessly in love with the idea of being a father.

"I know, I'll be careful," she promised him gently.

Fiyero still was wary as he considered something. "You're happy too, Fae, right?" he asked uncertainly.

Elphaba smiled gently and reassuringly. "I'm not going to pretend I'm worried about the idea," she said honestly. "But I promise you, Yero, I'm happy."

She wasn't lying, beneath the many layers of terror and panic that overwhelmed her at the thought of the tiny being growing inside of her at this very moment, there was joy at the idea of having her own family, the family she never got to have. And the look of happiness on Fiyero's face was more than worth any seeds of worry she was feeling.

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Yero," she whispered to him and he grinned. He knew better than to tell her what a wonderful mother he knew she would be, those comments were on par with her beauty, to be instantly disbelieved.

"We, my darling Fae, are going to make beautiful babies together- whether they're green or not," he added before she could.

Eventually, Elphaba served the Fox and then locked the door, and she and Fiyero retreated to the back room to have the lunch he had brought. Elphaba only got halfway through her sandwich before Fiyero understood what had made her realise there was a definite possibility she could be pregnant.

The colour drained from her face abruptly, which was even more startlingly than on anyone else because of the emerald tone of her skin; and she leapt over Fiyero to reach the bathroom, where she threw up everything she had eaten so far. Feeling a sudden surge of guilt that really this was his fault, Fiyero followed her and held back her long hair as she emptied her stomach, rubbing her back soothingly.

"So, that was clue two, huh?" he asked her when she'd finished and sunk back from the toilet bowl wearily.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a giveaway," she replied hoarsely, wanting noting more than to rinse her mouth out.

"Has it been bad?" he asked anxiously.

"It's really only just started, and I've never been pregnant before, so I'm not sure what qualifies as 'bad'," Elphaba answered reasonably.

"Maybe Haggar has a remedy or something that will help?" Fiyero suggested and Elphaba hesitated.

"Maybe. I'd rather keep this to ourselves for the moment," she said honestly and Fiyero agreed after a moment's consideration.

"Will you care if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked him and Fiyero smiled, glad she wasn't asking if he would mind if the baby was born green- a question he suspected he would be answering a lot over the next nine months.

"No, I don't think so," he answered thoughtfully. "I mean, honestly the idea of a girl terrifies me, because at least I'd know how to raise a boy; but I don't mind what gender it is."

"And how do you plan to raise a boy?" Elphaba asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I was raised, of course," Fiyero answered as though it were obvious and Elphaba eyed him warily.

"If the phrase 'Dancing Through Life' utters from your lips around this baby, I promise you, Fiyero-"

"I know, I know. Scarecrow," Fiyero finished hastily. "Don't worry, Fae. You know I'm not that boy anymore."

Elphaba sighed heavily. "I know. Sometimes though, I catch a glimpse of him… and I miss him. The arrogant, self-involved, shallow boy that he was," she smirked and Fiyero pretended to be insulted.

"Excuse me, you fell in love with that boy!"

"I know. That's why I miss him," she said quietly and Fiyero kissed the top of her head softly.

"He isn't far away, Fae. He just grew up. And he's better for it."

His arms settled around her waist to rest on her still flat stomach, and Elphaba settled back into his embrace. And as uncomfortable as it was, sitting there on the cold bathroom floor, for a minute, the world only existed of Elphaba, Fiyero and their baby. And all Elphaba's fears vanished, for that one moment.


	2. Dream Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Chapter Two: Dream Wedding**

"What are you doing?"

Fiyero was jerked out of his musings to see Elphaba staring at him from the nursery doorway, an amused look on her face.

"Thinking."

"Ah," she nodded. "That explains the grimace. Do you have a headache?"

Fiyero's eyes narrowed at his wife. "You know Fae, those jokes never get old."

"Good to know," she smiled teasingly and moved further into the room. "How's Miss Aerin?"

Fiyero glanced down at their month old daughter sleeping on his chest and smiled. "An angel, as always. Like her mother."

Elphaba snorted as he stood carefully to lay Aerin in her bassinet. "Wow, you really are brainless if you think I'm an angel."

Fiyero shook his head lightly, meeting her in the doorway and pulling her close to him. "You're my angel, Elphaba."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Elphaba merely looked up at him. "How so?" she asked quietly, actually intrigued as to how Fiyero came to his conclusion.

He chuckled lightly as they headed out of the nursery and towards the living room. "Fae, you know what my lifestyle was like before I came to Shiz."

"Yes, I heard the rumours," she nodded with a wry grin.

Fiyero grimaced sheepishly. "Yes. I didn't take anything seriously, not my responsibilities as a Prince or my education… anything. I just-"

"Went through life nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?" she finished lightly, repeating the words she had said to him when they first met and Fiyero grimaced again.

"Did I ever apologise for that?" he asked and she snorted.

"No, I believe you went straight to corrupting your fellow students," she said sweetly.

"Sorry, Fae," he apologised but she merely rolled her eyes.

"Uh-uh. Continue," she waved him on.

Fiyero smiled at her, gently. "Anyway, once I met a certain green girl who wasn't afraid to stand up for what she knew was right, no matter the cost, that's when I turned my life around. You saved me, Elphaba. You're my angel."

She shook her head. "You turned your life around, became a fugitive and faked your death. I don't follow the 'angel' analogy."

Fiyero knew it was pointless to argue with her, and instead leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Did I wish you a happy anniversary yet?"

Elphaba smiled softly, unable to believe it was a year since they had married and how much had changed in that year.

"Yes, you did."

"Good," Fiyero grinned, then looked around.

"Where's Glinda?"

Elphaba jerked her head towards the kitchen. "That's why I was coming to get you."

Fiyero frowned in confusion, until they reached the kitchen and he discovered why Elphaba had come to find him.

Glinda was sitting at the table with a mug of tea in one hand, and sighing over Elphaba and Fiyero's wedding pictures in front of her.

"Glinda?"

"I wish I'd been there," Glinda sighed sadly. "I wish you could have had the wedding you wanted."

Elphaba glanced at Fiyero before sitting down next to her best friend. "Glinda, I never thought I'd get married, so I wouldn't worry about that. I never let myself picture my 'dream' wedding."

Glinda was incredulous. "Never?"

Elphaba sighed tiredly. "Do I have to play the 'green-skinned freak' reminder card again?"

"Do I have to play the 'no name calling' reminder card again?" Fiyero answered, frowning at his wife and she smiled softly.

"I wasn't calling myself that, Yero. I was just reminding you both that's what I was called my entire childhood."

She turned to Glinda. "And for what it's worth, you know we wish you'd been there too."

Glinda beamed. "Well, it still looks as though it was perfect."

Fiyero nodded. "It was, even if it wasn't what I always pictured."

Both women shot him amused looks.

"Oh, did Fiyero miss out on his dream wedding?" Elphaba sniggered.

"The one you've planned since you were a little girl?" Glinda added, her snigger more of a giggle.

Fiyero made a face at them. "I meant the wedding that I pictured we'd have if we weren't… you know…"

"Fake dead?" Glinda offered.

"Fugitives?" Elphaba returned dryly.

He grinned. "Yeah, something like that."

"So, tell us Tiggular- what is this dream wedding of yours?" Glinda demanded.

Fiyero looked at her hesitantly. "You really want to know?"

Glinda rolled her eyes, something she had rarely done before she met Elphaba but was now second nature.

"Fiyero, don't play the 'ex-fiancée' card with me. We were engaged for like a day."

"Ok," Fiyero agreed cautiously. He couldn't be sure if any of the details would upset Glinda, but figured they had both moved on.

"Well, it would be small. You know, family and close friends."

Elphaba snorted. "So my list would be Glinda. You're right, that is small," she agreed but Fiyero silenced her with a glare.

"Sorry," she apologised with a small smile.

"In the Vinkus?" Glinda prodded questioningly.

He smiled. "No. Actually, I was thinking Shiz."

Both girls stared at him, this time in confusion.

"You'd want to get married at school?" Elphaba frowned. She wasn't terribly romantic, but even she knew that it wasn't the most traditional or romantic location.

Fiyero grinned at Glinda's horrified expression. "Not in Shiz, per se. In a little clearing in the woods off campus."

Glinda's confusion intensified, but Elphaba's eyes gleamed with recognition and she stared at her husband with wide eyes.

"Why there?"

"The Lion Cub," Elphaba breathed and Fiyero nodded with a small smile.

"It made sense to me. That's the spot I fell in love with you," he reminded her and Glinda, catching on, beamed at them.

"That is _so _sweet! What else?"

Fiyero sighed. "Well… I was thinking night time, with the clearing lit by candles. I figured Fae still wouldn't wear white," he grinned at her as she nodded in agreement.

"That's about it," he shrugged.

Glinda's brow furrowed again. "That's it? That's all you thought of? What about the flowers, or the reception? The colour scheme?"

"Glinda, I'm a guy. I don't care about any of that," Fiyero said pointedly.

"You cared about candlelight and romantic locations," Glinda grumbled, as she stood up and headed towards her bedroom.

Fiyero ignored her and turned to Elphaba. "What do you think?" he asked lightly, but she could tell he was nervous and that a lot depended on her opinion of the wedding he had imagined for them.

She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I think it sounds perfect," she told him honestly and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have that," Fiyero said quietly but she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter how we got married, Yero. As long as I have you, it was perfect," she replied firmly.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "Happy anniversary, Yero my hero."

"Happy anniversary, Fae."


	3. the Real Relationship Test

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Chapter Three: The Real Relationship Test**

Glinda bit her fingernails nervously as the carriage bounced along the edge of the Gilikin forest towards the Quox border, and she inwardly sighed. It was an old childhood habit that she'd finally broken just before entering Shiz, and now all those years of successfully refraining from the habit were wasted. Momsie would be horrified if she knew, Glinda thought to herself and resolutely pulled her hand away from her mouth.

It was immediately picked up by the man sitting next to her, who gave it a reassuring squeeze despite the nerves and apprehension barely hidden on his own handsome features.

"Glinda, relax. I'm sure it will all be fine."

"And if it's not?" she asked him.

"Then whatever happens, you have my word I will not betray your trust," he replied quietly and Glinda smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you, Lysander. How much longer do you think, Chistery?" she called towards the front of the carriage, where the Monkey was driving.

"Not far now, Miss Glinda," Chistery replied.

Glinda sat back with satisfaction and sighed. Despite her nerves, she always loved the now familiar drive to Aleppo in Quox; and of course, the chance to see Elphaba and Fiyero. This would be her sixth visit since discovering her best friends were alive, but this would also be her first visit that was longer than a weekend since the birth of her goddaughter. Aerin would be one in a few days' time, and Glinda had refused to miss the celebration, planning to stay for ten days.

And as she and Lysander had been courting for the past six months and their relationship was becoming… well, serious; she had decided this would be the best time to introduce the most important people in her life to one another. She was perfectly aware that this was the biggest test of her and Lysander's relationship so far, she was almost placing the safety of Elphaba, Fiyero and Aerin in her faith in Lysander; but if something was to go wrong, it could all end horrifyingly bad.

Elphaba and Fiyero knew and approved of the plan, and knew Lysander must be important and trustworthy if Glinda was willing to potentially compromise their safety; but that didn't stop Glinda from being a nervous wreck.

Despite her nerves, Glinda couldn't help but giggle to herself as she recalled the conversation she'd had with Lysander a few weeks ago, where she'd revealed to him that the Wicked Witch of the West was in fact alive, in Quox, married and with a small daughter. Lysander's face had been amusing at these revelations to say the least, but nothing compared to when Glinda had added she was going to visit in a few weeks' time, and he was invited.

Lysander had accepted, she suspected in part to satisfy his curiosity and partly to show Glinda her faith in him had not been misplaced. Chistery had offered to drive them, he never passed up a chance to visit Elphaba, although he had pretty much taken on the role of postal service between the two women, as they exchanged letters frequently. Glinda also knew Elphaba would be apprehensive about meeting Lysander, after all he was a stranger, and few people from Oz had ever taken to her initially, especially once seeing her skin colour.

Lysander wasn't sure what he'd been expecting as they approached Aleppo. Although Glinda had told him the real story about Elphaba and Fiyero, the Wizard and Morrible's propaganda campaign and everything that had happened; he was still unable to rid his mind of the stories about the Wicked Witch of the West that had spread through Oz even still to this day, and the 'evil, wicked' deeds she had supposedly committed against the Animals of Oz.

So, he couldn't deny he was surprised as the carriage pulled to a stop outside a small, humble cottage on the outskirts of town. It had a small garden, thatched roof and had a homey feel to it- nothing that screamed the 'wicked witch of the west lives here'.

The front door opened and a tall, fit man with blue eyes, brown hair and a wide smile came out to meet them. Again, Lysander surprised himself. He and Glinda both knew how serious their relationship was, and Lysander was hoping it would become more serious in the near future, following the success of this visit. And although he knew Fiyero Tiggular had never actually proposed to Glinda, and had sort of been pushed into marrying her, and as Glinda herself put it "never really loved me that way", Lysander couldn't help but regard him as what he technically was, Glinda's ex-fiancée.

He felt a twinge of jealously as Glinda beamed at him happily.

"Fiyero!"

"How are you, Glinda?" he asked, embracing her warmly.

"Wonderful. Where's Elphie?"

"Getting Aerin up from her nap. You have very good timing," he smiled.

Glinda sighed heavily. "I bet she's grown so much since the last time I saw her again, hasn't she?"

"Every day she's becoming more and more of a little person instead of a baby," Fiyero agreed sadly.

Lysander knew it had only been two months since Glinda's last weekend visit to Aleppo, but also knew from experiences with his nieces and nephews and the children of his friends how fast they grew.

Glinda turned to Lysander now, as though remembering he was there. "Fiyero, this is Lysander. Lysander, meet Fiyero."

Fiyero stepped forward and offered his hand, which Lysander shook.

"It's nice to finally meet you," he said sincerely. "Glinda's told me so much about you and Elphaba, and Aerin of course, I feel as though I know you already."

"I could say the same," Fiyero replied with a grin and both men could practically feel Glinda relax.

"Don't relax just yet Glinda," Fiyero laughed at her. "We both know Elphaba is the real test."

"True," Glinda agreed and Lysander's shoulders which had relaxed slightly at Fiyero's friendly welcome, stiffened apprehensively.

Fiyero ushered them inside, leaving Chistery to bring in the luggage and put the carriage away; he had bowed deeply and politely refused Fiyero's offer to help, as he did every time.

Fiyero and Glinda led the way into the cottage, and as they entered the living room, Lysander following close behind, he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Elphie!"

Glinda squealed, pushing past Lysander to hug her best friend and then to take Aerin into her arms for a hug.

Lysander was slightly taken aback. Although he knew Elphaba was the same age as Glinda, he hadn't expected her to look so young. Nor had he expected the infamous green skin to be the dazzling emerald shade it was; or the large brown eyes to be full of light and happiness, although he could detect a glimmer of wariness in them as she met his gaze from over Glinda's shoulder.

"Hi, Aerin sweetie! Did you miss me?" Glinda cooed to the toddler, cuddling her close and Aerin babbled at her happily.

"Of course she did," Elphaba said, speaking for the first time and Glinda smiled.

"Elphie, this is Lysander. Lysander, Elphie."

Fiyero quickly intervened. "Elphaba. If you call her 'Elphie', you may not survive," he joked, and Glinda shot him a glare that implied he wasn't helping the situation.

Lysander smiled nervously as he reached out a hand to shake Elphaba's. "Yes, Glinda did mention something along those lines. You don't like it?"

"I think it's a little perky," Elphaba replied, exchanging a look with Glinda. "But that doesn't stop her."

"Elphaba is a mouthful," Glinda said dismissively. "And at least _my _nickname makes sense. I have no fathom of where Fiyero got 'Fae' from."

Fiyero shrugged innocently. "El-_pha-_ba… Pha…Fae."

Elphaba shook her head. "Your logic behind that is completely brainless, Fiyero. Tea, anyone?"

To everyone's surprise, Lysander offered to help Elphaba with the tea, and she cautiously agreed.

"You're not exactly what I suspected," he said to her, watching her boil the water.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "You were expecting to see the Wicked Witch of the West."

It was a statement, not a question and Lysander had the grace to look sheepish.

"I confess, yes. Despite everything Glinda's told me…"

"The Wizard and Morrible's propaganda worked well then," Elphaba cut him off, a slight bitterness in her tone.

"I respect you greatly," he blurted out and Elphaba looked surprised again.

"I'm sorry?"

"For what you did- defying the Wizard to stand up for what you believed in. Not everyone could do something like that, and especially to endure them saying such horrible things about you and spreading rumours and lies."

Elphaba looked flattered, but smirked slightly. "I'm green. People have been spreading rumours and lies about me my whole life. The only difference with the Wizard was it wasn't just me he was lying about. And taking away the rights of Animas, stopping them from speaking and encaging them… no one ever fought for me. But I wasn't going to let him make a scapegoat out of the Animals, because they were different."

Lysander could hear the passion and anger in her voice, and thought it was no wonder Fiyero had left everything for a life with her.

"Well… I wish I had your courage," he said quietly. "And not just for then, but for now and trusting me to meet you."

Elphaba regarded him for a long moment, fixing him with an appraising gaze. "I trust Glinda," she replied and Lysander knew he wasn't completely trusted yet, but hoped it was a start. He was hoping… planning, to propose to Glinda soon, but was hoping to get Elphaba's approval first, knowing how much it would mean to the woman he loved.

When they returned to the living room with the tea, Glinda was listening to Aerin's babbles attentively.

"She's not talking yet?"

Fiyero shook his head with a small sigh. "No, just noises that sound like words. Sometimes it sounds like she's doing spells," he grinned and Glinda smiled.

"Like mother, like daughter, I guess," she giggled and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Fiyero, why don't you show Glinda the surprise?" she suggested, changing the subject.

Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?"

Fiyero nodded gleefully, and took Aerin into his arms. "Watch this."

He backed away a few paces, then set Aerin down. "Aerin, go to Aunty Glinda," he encouraged his daughter as Glinda watched.

Aerin turned her big brown eyes from Fiyero's face to Glinda's, then pulled herself up to a standing position.

That was nothing new, she'd been doing that on Glinda's last visit two months ago, but Glinda gaped as Aerin began to walk steadily and confidently into her godmother's arms.

"Oh, Sweet Oz!" Glinda murmured, scooping Aerin up for another cuddle as she came within arm's length, beaming.

"When did this happen?" she demanded and Elphaba laughed at her friend's facial expression.

"Yesterday morning. We thought it would make a good surprise," she replied. "She walked over to Fiyero when he was leaving for work, and she hasn't stopped since."

"That was so good, dearest," Glinda giggled to Aerin happily, setting her down again on her feet.

"Can you walk to Mama?"

Aerin beamed at Elphaba as she happily toddled over, reaching out her tiny arms to Elphaba.

"Mama," she repeated clearly and Elphaba's shocked gaze met Fiyero's over their daughter's head.

"Did- did she just?" Fiyero stammered and Elphaba nodded, laughing.

"She did. Can you say it again, my pretty?" she asked Aerin, who looked up at her mother with wide-eyes.

"Aerin, say 'Mama'," Fiyero prodded gently.

"Mama," Aerin said again and Glinda didn't miss the light in Elphaba's eyes that flashed for an instant as she held her daughter close.

Looking over at Lysander with a teary gaze, she saw he didn't miss it either. Aerin seemed delighted with her first word, although she couldn't- or wouldn't say "Dada" yet; but happily chirped "Mama" at Elphaba all night long over dinner until Fiyero took her to bed.

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda sighed happily and Elphaba chuckled as Glinda hugged her tightly.

"She called me Mama, Glinda!" she said softly.

"You _are_ her Mama silly," Glinda giggled at her friend. "What else would she call you?"

But she knew what Elphaba meant and could only imagine what she must be feeling. Knowing her friend as she did, Glinda knew Aerin calling Elphaba "Mama" and it being her first word, was so much sweeter because Elphaba had never even allowed herself to imagine she would ever be a mother.

"She's wonderful, isn't she?" Glinda gushed to Lysander later that night as they prepared for bed.

Lysander smiled at her excitement and she could tell he was sincere as he nodded. "She and Fiyero are both wonderful. I can't even imagine going through everything they have… and it's obvious you and Elphaba have a very special friendship."

Glinda smiled, as she picked up her brush to run through her golden curls. "She's the only friend I've ever had who's mattered."

Then she hesitated, sinking onto the edge of the bed slowly and looked at Lysander seriously.

"I… I hope you understand now, the risk I've taken in bringing you here. And the faith I have in you, to be one of the few people I can really trust."

"I do," Lysander answered her solemnly, but Glinda continued persistently.

"Because I know Elphie puts up this tough exterior, but she's really… sweet. She's got the biggest heart of anyone I know and… well, she's the closest thing I've got to a sister."

Lysander smiled at her comfortingly, but Glinda continued.

"Fiyero absolutely adores her. I mean that, despite everything that's ever happened between us, I've never seen anything like the love they have; and it's been so inspiring to know I watched him change because of her, and she didn't even know she was doing it. Aerin is the most beautiful, precious little girl in all of Oz, and she _deserves _the childhood and the life that Elphaba never got."

"Glinda," Lysander interrupted her rant patiently, but smiling comfortingly. "I understand. And you can trust me. I will never betray your trust and risk Elphaba and Fiyero's safety. You're right, Aerin deserves to retain her innocence as long as possible."

Glinda smiled, reassured as she leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you, Lysander. And I do trust you… more than anyone else in Oz," she added softly, blushing slightly and Lysander's heart leapt.

"I'm glad."

Glinda was comforted by her conversation with Lysander, but she wouldn't be truly satisfied until she knew whether Elphaba approved of Lysander or not.

"So, be honest with me Elphie," Glinda said to her friend nervously as they stood in the garden while Elphaba hung out the washing and Aerin toddled around happily.

Elphaba knew exactly what Glinda was referring to, but couldn't resist.

"Yes, you wear way too much pink for a normal person," she responded seriously and Glinda shook her head.

"No! Please, Elphie! Tell me what you honestly think?"

"That is honestly what I think. It's like an epidemic of pink fluff whenever you arrive."

"Elphaba!" Glinda wailed. "Tell me what you think of Lysander!"

Supressing a snigger, Elphaba took pity on her. "He seems to be a gentleman," she replied honestly. "He clearly worships the ground you walk on, and I know Fiyero likes him."

"But do _you _like him?" Glinda pressed worriedly, and Elphaba abandoned her washing to sit next to Glinda on the retaining wall of the garden near the washing line.

"I like him as much as I like anyone," Elphaba smiled. "Of course, I don't know him all that well yet, but he is polite, handsome and you can have an intelligent conversation with him. Most importantly, I can tell he loves you and takes care of my best friend. And he's taken to Aerin, although that's not hard," she grinned and Glinda relaxed, returning the grin.

"That's important to you?"

Elphaba nodded. "Of course it is. She's your goddaughter, and… if anything were to happen…"

"Elphie, _nothing _is going to happen!" Glinda cried insistently.

"But if it were," Elphaba continued. "Aerin would go to you, and I'd want her to be happy and loved."

"She'll be quite fine, being happy and loved here in Aleppo with her parents and siblings, thank you very much Elphaba Tiggular," Glinda replied sternly.

"Siblings?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Do you know something I don't, Your Goodness?"

Glinda giggled. "Yes, that your husband is just looking for an excuse to add another three stories onto this cottage filled with babies," she replied and Elphaba groaned.

"Don't encourage him, Glinda!"

Glinda stopped laughing, horrified. "You don't want more children? Was labour _that _bad? Is Aerin some form of evil when I'm not here?"

"Well, her mother is the Wicked Witch of the West; and her Aunt was the Wicked Witch of the East. It's in her genes," Elphaba answered lightly but Glinda glared at her.

"Elphaba," she said warningly and Elphaba sighed.

"Glinda… as much as I love Aerin, the idea of having more children scares me," she admitted. "Aerin wasn't planned, and every time Fiyero hinted about the subject after we got married I almost had a panic attack. We've been lucky so far, but if we had more children… and they were green, or we got caught…"

"None of that is going to happen," Glinda assured her. "And I know you, Elphie. I know the idea scares you of something happening to the people you love. But you can't look at Fiyero, or Aerin, and tell me it's not worth the risk."

Elphaba's gaze found her small daughter and she smiled faintly. "And I know you wouldn't have risked Aerin's safety if Lysander wasn't incredibly dear to you."

Glinda reddened and looked away, allowing Elphaba to stand up and change the subject.

"You never know, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually _does_ propose to you," Elphaba teased.

"_Elphie!"_


	4. Mrs Glinda Erskine

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Chapter Four: Mrs Glinda Erskine**

Dear Glinda,

Just think, this time tomorrow you'll be Mrs Glinda Erskine. Who would have thought though, especially when you were so sure as Shiz you'd be Mrs Galinda Tiggular, huh? Within six hours of meeting Fiyero, if I recall correctly. As I write this, Aerin is attempting to convince Fiyero she isn't tired and doesn't need to go to bed as only a toddler can, which at least means Fiyero is distracted from wondering how long your title is going to be, now that you're Mrs Glinda Erskine, Good Witch of the North and Ruler of Oz. Remind me why I love him again, or at least why I transformed him back into his human form?

I hope you know how much both Fiyero and I both wish we could be there tomorrow with you- and Aerin of course, who I am sure would love the Emerald City as much as I did; as Fiyero so often feels the need to point out "she's her mother's daughter."

Nevertheless, I hope you'll feel our presence as strongly as I did yours when Fiyero and I were married. Even though you didn't know we were alive at that point, I felt as though you were there.

If I know you as I do, I'm sure you're reading this as you sit in your room and mentally list everything that could possibly go wrong, am I right? Well stop. Everything will be "swankified" as the Fiyero- and- Galinda of Shiz days would have said; and if I know you, very, very pink. Your last letter was very subdued for someone who is about to be married to the love of her life, and I know why. You're right, in another time, it would have been wonderful for Aerin to be able to be your flower girl- although I have a feeling she'd try and eat the petals, rather than throwing them down on the ground, she's only one and a half. And I'm not sure about your plans for me to be your maid-of-honour, especially in the pink dresses you've chosen for your bridal party, I'm sure.

Fiyero was even a little worried about the lack of wedding plans you've given us details of in the past six months; from what I've understood in the brief hours you two were engaged, he'd already been informed about the colour scheme, food, music and the flowers. I remember, because when he told me about it, he made sure to specify it was 'informed' and not 'consulted'.

So, cheer up, Glinda. Be beautiful, and happy and loved tomorrow. I promise you, Fiyero and I will both be thinking of you and expect many pictures on your next visit to Aleppo so we can feel as though we were there.

And as for your future husband… I know Lysander loves you more than anything and will take care of you- as he sincerely promised me when he told me he was going to propose when you visited over Aerin's first birthday… it's hard to imagine that was only six months ago. But, as your best friend and the former Wicked Witch of the West (don't tell Fiyero I called myself that, he hates it), I feel it my duty to warn Lysander of the consequences of making you unhappy in any way. You've already endured too much sadness for someone who always speaks in exclamation marks, and the majority of that is because of me. So, make sure Lysander knows if he hurts you in _any_ way, I won't hesitate to turn him into a newt. I may not have the Grimmerie, but I'm still more than capable.

All the best for tomorrow, Glinda. You're going to make a beautiful bride, I'm sure, and I'm sure all of Oz will be celebrating with you and talking about the celebration for years to come. Fiyero and Aerin send their love, and please extend our sincerest congratulations and best wishes to Lysander.

All my love,

Elphaba.

PS. Hi, Glinda- Fiyero here. Couldn't resist adding this part after reading what Fae wrote, just to clear up a few things. First of all, yes we wish we could be there tomorrow and we will be thinking of you, if not only to lament all the excellent food from the Palace we will be missing at the reception. Secondly, all that stuff about our wedding plans? Elphaba's exaggerating, I didn't go on about it that much, it was just a casual mentioning during conversation once.

Thirdly, please remind my wife that she loves me because I'm amazing, and she transformed me back from a scarecrow because I can't pull the straw and burlap sack look off.

Finally, Lysander, I feel it _my _duty to reassure you that Elphaba was joking about the newt thing. Well, not joking, but not serious… about the actual going through with the plan. She _is _more than capable, I promise you that.

All the best luck for tomorrow.

Fiyero

PPS. I just asked Aerin if she had any messages for her godmother and she replied "Lin-Lin" followed by a range of sounds I can't figure out how to translate into English; but I'm assuming means "I love you and miss you."

Fae thinks it means more along the lines of "If you were here, you'd stop Mama and Daddy from making me go to bed", but I prefer to think she is wishing you all the best in your married life.

-Fiyero.


	5. A Celebration through all of Oz

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Chapter Five: A Celebration through all of Oz**

THE EMERALD CITY HERALD: GLINDA THE GOOD MARRIES

It was the biggest celebration known to Oz since the melting of the Wicked Witch of the West two and a half years ago, but for a much happier reason. Our beloved ruler, Glinda the Good, has married her betrothed, Lysander Erskine of the Gilikins, in a beautiful, lavish ceremony in the Palace of the Emerald City; followed by a dazzling reception at the OzDust.

Her Goodness looked beautiful, in a white gown designed by Oz designer Milla, who like Her Goodness, is an alumni from Shiz University. The dress was a vision in tiers of white silk, done on a bias cut, overlaid with lace and a train that covered the whole aisle. Her usual tiara held the long, lacy veil in place and she appeared as a queen before all the guests; and if his facial expression upon her appearance was anything to go by, the groom too.

Of course, it wasn't the usual ceremony everyone was expecting, with a few unusual choices that had all the guests wondering about. There was no bridal party, and when questioned about that decision, Her Goodness replied,  
"There is only one dear friend of mine who I would have asked to be in my bridal party today, and unfortunately, that couldn't be. It would be an insult to attempt to fill her position in my life with anyone else, so my husband and I made the decision not to have a bridal party."

The colour scheme too, was unusual. Many had speculated in the lead-up to the day that the majority of decorations would be pink, as it is the signature colour of Her Goodness; but no one guessed for the green that was combined with it. A compliment on the decorations drew a small smile from the bride, who giggled as she said "I've always thought pink goes good with green."

The ceremony itself was incredibly moving, the bride was in tears as she recited her vows and the groom could hardly take his eyes away from his bride.

A few were curious about the decision to have the reception at the OzDust ballroom, which isn't exactly in close proximity to the Emerald City; but according to our source who was close to all the planning details, Her Goodness insisted on it and would consider no other venue.

"The official reason is that its' distance from the Emerald City gives them more privacy," the source said. "But Glinda said it had particular significance to her, and Lysander agreed."

The bride and groom will take a short wedding tour through the Gilikins, before returning to the Emerald City, where Lysander will officially assume his duties as the Consort of Oz, working alongside Her Goodness. Many throughout Oz are already speculating on when a child will be born.


	6. Wonderful news

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Chapter Six: Wonderful news**

Dearest Elphie and Fiyero,

Oh, I have the most wonderful news! And although this letter is addressed to both of you, as always, and my love is extended to all three of you (Hi, Aerin!), this letter is mainly for Elphie, so Fiyero- go away.

It's nothing personal, just that I know _you _will appreciate this news more than anyone else Elphie, and I so wanted you to be the first to know- after Lysander of course.

I'm pregnant! Can you believe it, Elphie? Actually I'm already five months along, we were waiting for the all-clear from the midwife before we made the official announcement. It goes out tomorrow in the papers, so I had to write to you tonight. I have been in perfect health, not even a hint of morning sickness (I'm sorry, I know you suffered dreadfully the whole nine months with Aerin), but now I'm really starting to show quite obviously, so we thought it was time to tell people.

There's an old tradition in the Gilikins for the firstborn child to be a boy, to carry on the family name. Lysander, as you know is quite traditional and therefore hoping for a boy. Elphie, I don't know what I'd do with a boy! You can't very well dress up a boy in _pink _can you? And I'm afraid I've already begun to buy things, mostly pink; it's the same trouble I had before you had Aerin, baby things are just so adorable I can't help myself!

And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about the birth- you forget I was there and watched Aerin be born. I don't know how much you remember, Elphie, but you were in dreadful pain… but the look on your face when you held Aerin for the first time definitely made up for it all. I don't think _my _birth will be the same as yours- for one thing, Lysander won't be in the room (another old Gilikinese tradition). And I won't have my best friend by my side as you did.

Nevertheless, I've already decided on the perfect name for either this baby (if it's a girl), or the next one (there will be a next one, Lysander just doesn't know it yet). Are you ready? Idina Elphaba Erskine. Idina after Momsie, and Elphaba after her godmother, if she will be so wonderful as to accept the honour. And I don't want to hear any comments or complaints about how awful a name Elphaba is, or the worry that someone might associate the name with you and the Wicked Witch of the West.

Elphaba is a _beautiful_ name, and no one in Oz remembers the Wicked Witch _had_ a name. Ask Fiyero if you don't agree, he should know as the former Captain of the Guards. And you never know, me naming my daughter Elphaba (even in part) might catch on, and I'll finally have fulfilled my promise from Shiz days of making you popular! Or your name, at least. There's several little Glinda's floating around Oz, and even a Glindor (unfortunately for that poor child, though I do appreciate the sentiment.)

It's so strange that Lysander and I have only been married for not even a year and we're already well on our way to being our own little family. Of course, I know Fiyero is so smug that you two were only married for two months before you got pregnant; but well, I _am _the ruler of Oz in addition to being a wife.

I only hope Lysander and I are as blessed with our children as you and Fiyero have been with Aerin. And I hope our children, no matter whether the little one kicking my kidney repeatedly as I write this now is a boy or a girl, will be as good friends as we are. Of course, Lysander and I will bring the baby to visit as soon as it is old enough to visit "Uncle Fiyero and Aunt Elphie!"; so that visit will have to make up for the lack of visits we've made recently.

Was Fiyero incredibly overprotective over you while you were pregnant, Elphie? From the little bit I saw after that fateful day in Haggar's store, I'm guessing yes. I'll never forget the panic in his eyes when he ran into the room after you fainted that day, Elphie; it was more than I've ever seen in his eyes before, even when the Gale force carried him off into the fields. Lysander is being so sweet, he'll hardly let me do anything by myself and he's actually _forbidden _me from using my bubble to travel! Can you believe how thoughtful that is? So, I've been using my carriages again for any duties I have to do outside of the city, and don't even think about writing any sarcastic remarks about my bubble popping, Elphaba. I know you.

Oh, I can't believe how long it will be before I can see you all again! Despite the fact I am _so _thrillified about this baby, I wish my condition wasn't keeping me from visiting Aleppo. Aerin may not recognize me by the time I see her again! That's how the Palace refer to it, "my condition." Isn't that silly? I'm not ill, I'm growing life! "Condition" sounds so horrible, like it's an awful disease that should be kept under wraps in case I expose anyone else to it. Although, three of the maids have also fallen pregnant in the last five months, so maybe it is catching!

And whilst I know you and Fiyero will sharing in mine and Lysander's joy, I also know this won't exactly help dampening Fiyero's eagerness for the two of you to have another child, and so I _am _sorry for that, Elphie. Well, slightly. You know I think it would be wonderful if you gave Aerin a little brother or sister, but I suppose she will have to do with this baby as a surrogate for now.

Please reassure Fiyero he can come back into the conversation now, I just wanted you to be the first to know and some of these thoughts I wanted to be just between us mothers (oh, that's a wonderful thought, isn't it Elphie?) Although I'm pretty sure now that I write it, that he's been reading everything over your shoulder anyway and complaining about being excluded. Am I right?

So, all the love in the world to you, Fiyero and Aerin from me, Lysander and your unborn godchild! We love you all, we miss you and we hope to hear from you soon- preferably with advice on dealing with labour pains and avoiding stretch marks!

Love from,

Glinda.


	7. Fate?

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Chapter Seven: Fate?**

Oh My Oz, Glinda Erskine, you have the best timing in the world! I hardly know where to begin, there are so many thoughts running around through my head right now and they all want to be the first written down on paper.

Actually, I do know where to begin- I don't appreciate being told to 'go away.' I understand that my wife is your best friend; but really? Go Away? Ouch, Glinda. No, it's okay, really. I get that this is something you wanted to share with Elphaba, and I can respect that- putting my injured pride aside for the sake of my godchild (it's not silly to assume I am godfather, right? I'd ask Fae, normally but… well, I'll get to that).

So, I guess our top priority is to say- CONGRATULATIONS! Glinda the Good is going to be a Momma! And I am very impressed you've kept this secret for five months- I think that's a record for you, isn't it?

Now, I'm sure only three paragraphs in, you're dying to know why you've just shared the biggest news of your life with your best friend, but it's her husband (also one of your best friends, I hope?) who replies. Well, that's because since Chistery arrived with your letter two hours ago, Elphaba… well, I think she's a bit in shock actually, I'm starting to worry. You see, and I swear, honest to Oz this is the truth, when Chistery arrived, Elphaba was in the middle of writing a letter to you- to share the wonderful, "thrillifying" news (to quote you) that both Elphaba and I are over the moon about – _we're having another baby! _

Yes, I am serious. Elphaba is about two months along, so there will be three months between our children, isn't that awesome? And I know the idea that Elphaba is excited about the idea may surprise you, but she is. Well, maybe 'over the moon' spoke more about me than her, but she is excited- more so than she was when she learned we were having Aerin, which I will _never_ tell Aerin.

The shock I mentioned earlier comes from your letter. The last thing we expected to hear from you was that you and Lysander are also having a baby- not that we're not thrilled for you both, we _never_ expected that you and Fae would both be pregnant at the same time, although it is amazing, isn't it? As you know, Elphaba is not one to believe in coincidence or fate-

Glinda,

Ignore everything Fiyero has written so far after 'congratulations'. I was not 'in shock', but I won't deny that I am completely amazed- happily so, at this unexpected news. Three months between our children… I have to admit the idea of you having a boy makes me laugh, you're quite right in saying that boys cannot wear pink, and thank Oz you have the common sense to see that!

Fiyero is absolutely beside himself with excitement, in case you can't tell from what is mostly just his ramblings above. I sent him away to occupy Aerin so you would at least receive a reply that made some sense.

I really am thrilled for you, Glinda. I know you are going to be a wonderful mother, just from seeing you with Aerin; although I agree with Fiyero that I am impressed you've kept the secret for so long.

And Fiyero is right in saying that I don't believe in coincidence or fate, as you know perfectly well. Despite what you and Fiyero keep insisting, I still say that your carriage axle breaking within walking distance of the village had more to do with the pothole-ridden roads outside Aleppo than the universe's great plan to reunite us with you; but this is not the letter to get into _that_ again.

Yes, I am three months gone so far, and feeling fine. I'm still not as lucky to be in 'perfect health' as yourself, but my morning sickness is thankfully subsiding and was far less severe than I had when I was pregnant with Aerin. We've explained to Aerin that she is going to be a big sister, but I don't think she understands completely… it's times like this I most wish my mother was here, even more than when I was giving birth. I don't know how to explain to her that she's not going to be replaced, but that Fiyero and I will have to devote a lot of time to the baby when he or she arrives. Fiyero is an only child, and I don't recall my parents explaining to me anything about Nessa being born; she was just suddenly _there _one day, and Mama was gone. I was only three at the time, but I still wish I could remember.

Fiyero is being his usual brainless, optimistic self and insisting that she will adore the baby and everything will be fine. He thinks I'm just overcompensating with her because I spent my entire childhood feeling neglected by Frex, and maybe he's right. Trust me, there is nothing worse than feeling like your parents don't care for you. Of course, in my case, I was right about that feeling but still… I never want Aerin to feel that way.

I'm kind of hoping for a boy this time, not that I wouldn't love another girl, but one of each would be nice. As Fiyero also mentioned, I'm a lot less worried this time around, so I think I'm going to enjoy the next seven months.

And in answer to your question, yes- Fiyero was overly protective and obsessive whilst I was pregnant with Aerin, and now again this time. However, I don't know if I'd go as far as you to say it's sweet, though. Annoying and irritating yes, but sweet? And you can laugh and roll your eyes and say that I'm just unromantic; but let me know when Lysander won't allow you to get a glass of _water_, in case it's too strenuous for the baby. _Then_ we can talk about sweet gestures.

Although I still think you'd be condemning your daughter to an unfortunate existence if you name her Elphaba, I would be honoured to be her (or his) godmother, Glinda. Do you think they'd mind having the Wicked Witch of the West as a godmother? I suppose if you're five months along already, there's not much hope you'll get a chance to visit again before the baby comes, trust me in a little while you won't be able to travel. But I expect to be told the minute my godchild arrives, even before the good citizens of Oz, understood?

I hope you know that I would give anything to be there for you as you were for me with Aerin, but tell Lysander to defy tradition and be in the room with you! Tell him if he doesn't, I'll turn him into a newt.

Be safe and healthy, Glinda. You're going to be a wonderful mother, just please don't make your child address you and Lysander as "Momsie and Popsicle." This child will have your genes, but only you can get away with actually calling your parents' names like that.

Love, Elphaba, Fiyero, Aerin and Baby.


	8. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Chapter Eight: Like Mother, Like Daughter**

Dear Glinda and Lysander (and Baby Erskine),

First of all, just let me start by saying that I now realise it's probably not the most appropriate gesture to name your child after your ex-fiancée, and promise to cease my fervent campaign for a namesake. Fae is kind of leaning towards the idea of naming this one after me if it's a boy anyway, so I suppose that will do. Although, you're _my_ ex-fiancée and my daughter's godmother, isn't that just as inappropriate? Then again, neither Fae or I are the rulers of Oz so we can name our children anything we want and don't have to worry about naming etiquette or decorum.

I thought I'd reply to your last letter, Elphaba really wanted to and was going to put it off until tomorrow, but she's just so exhausted and I assured her I am capable of writing a serious letter, and even offered to save her a post script to add before I send this back with Chistery. She agreed, but I'm not allowed to make any complaints about carpel tunnel syndrome or wrist cramps after, because our letters to you- no matter which one of us writes them, always ends up being longer than anything I ever handed in at Shiz for homework- or any of the schools I was at before Shiz for that matter.

So, six weeks to go, huh? How are you both holding up? It's a great time the last six weeks… well, you know Glinda, you were here for Elphaba's last six weeks with Aerin. And I have to tell you, Elphaba laughed a little too gleefully at the news in your letter that you've "finally" (her words, not mine) gotten fed up with Lysander's being a doting, supporting father to be (my words, from experience).

Plus, if _I _answer, I get to tell you what happened today- Elphaba wouldn't tell you, or at least she wouldn't tell it right. Trust me, it was the highlight of my day; and I only wish I could see your faces as you hear it. Well, read it technically, but anyway.

So, today… we lost Aerin. Fae had left her playing with her dolls in the front yard while I was just tidying up the garden, and she'd gone inside for a minute to throw up (which Elphaba just said I didn't have to tell you that detail, but I want you to get the full experience). When she came back, we couldn't find Aerin _anywhere_. Like I've said before, Elphaba isn't having nightmares anymore, but she's still pretty paranoid and overprotective- especially when she's pregnant. If she can't find Aerin for even a moment, her first assumption is that someone from Oz has found us and kidnapped her or something.

So, Fae is on the verge of a panic attack, and I'm trying to calm her down _and _search for Aerin, because really- she's two, how far could she get in two minutes, right? Finally, I check the backyard and realise the shed door is open, so I go check it out. And there, thank Oz, was Aerin, safe and sound, happily oblivious to the fact she'd almost given her mother a stroke. I called Fae over, and as soon as she stepped inside, she saw what I hadn't (the lighting in the shed isn't great, in my defence. I keep meaning to put a window in).

Glinda, remember how I painted Aerin's room before she was born, the beautiful shade of green as close as I could find in Aleppo's limited supply to Elphaba's skin? Well, there was a leftover can of that paint in the shed.

Neither Fae or I can work out how she got the lid off, but Aerin was absolutely covered head to toe in green paint. The smell of the paint was so strong, Elphaba couldn't take it, so we brought Aerin inside to clean her up and asked her what in Oz had she been thinking?

This is the best part; Aerin, as innocently and happily as possible, turned around and answered "I wanted to be green like Momma." I wish you could have seen Elphaba's face, she didn't know how to react or what to say to her. So, I sent her to rest because the paint fumes were making her dizzy, and I got the pleasure of scrubbing green paint of Aerin for the next _two hours. _The joys of parenthood you two have to look forward to, huh?

I admit, I think it's hilarious. Elphaba spent so much time worrying before she was born about what would happen if Aerin was born green, but we never considered what would happen if Aerin _wanted _to be green! But I'm not surprised either, Aerin adores Elphaba, and wants to be just like Momma. And now she sort of is, there's still a greenish tinge to her skin. Paint, I discovered today, is not the easiest thing to remove from skin, particularly a squirming two year old who doesn't understand why Momma gets to be green, and she doesn't.

Of course, Elphaba could have just used magic to get it off, but it takes a lot out of her and Aerin is delighted with her greenish skin. Haggar stopped by just before Aerin went to bed, and Aerin was dancing all around showing how she and Momma matched. Haggar's promised to whip up something for us to remove the last of the green, then we'll just have to convince Aerin to use it.

But, today's greenification aside, everything's been very quiet around here. Elphaba is healthy, although she tires a lot more easily than she did with Aerin, most likely because she also has to chase Aerin around all day. I try to help out as much as I can, and so do Haggar and Santana, they've both taken Aerin for a while to give Fae a rest.

We felt the baby kick for the first time yesterday, and it's just as miraculous as it was with Aerin. We helped her feel it too, and told her it was her baby brother or sister in there, and she was thrilled. The hard part is explaining she has to wait another five months to actually _meet _the baby, and we don't get to pick the gender. She's dying for a little sister, but Fae is pretty sure this one's a boy. I don't care, I'd be happy with either.

Wait, there was an awkward moment yesterday. Santana and Briar-Rose (I think you've met her?) were talking to Elphaba about baby names, and apparently it's tradition in Quox to name the first born son after the maternal grandfather. Now, of course, this is awkward for two reasons- Fae technically had _two _fathers, and didn't have the best relationship with either of them. I mean, which would we name him after (if Elphaba's instinct is correct, which I'm guessing it is- she's always right)? The father who hated her for the colour of her skin, and convinced her that her mother's death was her fault; or the father who didn't know she existed until after she faked her death and called her the Wicked Witch of the West?

Elphaba just made a non-committal noise and changed the subject, but she was quiet all night after that. She seems to be okay now, but I hate that she had to even think about Frex or the Wizard (by the way, does anyone know his name?). We're both dreading the day we have to explain to Aerin why we can't visit you all in Oz, and everything the Wizard and Morrible did to Elphaba. She's just so innocent still, and she wouldn't understand that not everyone thinks Elphaba's skin is as beautiful as we do. Elphaba being green is a non-issue in Aleppo, and it's all Aerin's ever known.

And wow, this letter has gotten awfully serious. So, I'll end it here. We expect an announcement as soon as baby Erskine arrives, understood? Fae and Aerin send their love to all three of you.

-Fiyero


	9. Double Blessing

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Chapter Nine: Double Blessing**

Dearest Darlingest Elphie, Fiyero, and Aerin,

Lysander and I are absolutely thrillified to inform you all that we have been blessed with twins! At 7.05 and then 7.08 tonight, Jeremiah Leonardo and Idina Elphaba Erskine entered our lives, and despite only being forty-five minutes old, they are already blessing our lives with joy and happiness.

Twins! I can hardly believe it! No one expected it, and we were so happy to meet little Jeremiah, named for Lysander's father and the Leonardo is for my darling Popsicle. He's so perfect, Elphie, and he looks just like Lysander but blonde, we've already christened him Jem for short- because he is a little gem.

And then three minutes later, Idina arrived! I was still having pains, but the midwife assured me it was just the placenta, and I remembered that from when Aerin was born. Then suddenly, I felt the urge to push and she was here! I will never forget the look on Lysander's face when the midwife reached down and pulled out another baby! If I hadn't been so tired or shocked, I would have laughed. But I simply couldn't be happier, now I have a boy for Lysander, but I still get little Idina to honour my best friend in all of Oz, and yes to dress her in pink.

She and her big brother (I just know he's going to hold those three minutes over her head their entire lives) are so similar, they'd almost be identical if it wasn't for the fact that well… Jem's a boy and Idina's a girl. But I know they are going to adore their godparents as much as I do.

We're already planning our visit to Aleppo to introduce you all to our beautiful babies, if that's alright, and we're planning it for just over three months away so we can meet _our _new godchild on the same visit. We didn't want to come around your due date, Elphie- it may have been alright when Aerin was born, but we didn't want to overload you at once.

We'll be sure to send you a copy of the birth announcement that will be printed in the _Herald _tomorrow morning; I don't remember- did I ever get a copy of Aerin's birth announcement? Well, I shall definitely expect one this time.

Elphie, I can never tell you how much I respect you now. I mean, I was _there _when Aerin was born and thought it was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen and you were so strong, even though I know you were terrified. But now, after experiencing labour myself (technically twice), I am even more blown away. I made Lysander be in the room with me, despite the tradition, I was in pain and wasn't going to be by myself, especially when you couldn't be with me. I had the midwife and two maids in the room and the best medical care in all of Oz, and I was still terrified and in pain. You had none of that!

I just don't think I could have done it like you did, Elphie. And Fiyero, you'll be pleased to know you held up much better than Lysander. Not planning to be in the room, and not having anyone warn him about what giving birth actually looked like… again, if I hadn't been in so much pain, I would have laughed. I swear he almost passed out when the midwife invited him to look when Jem's head appeared. Although Fiyero's look of terror whenever you had a contraction Elphie, will remain one of my favourite memories that I wish I'd been able to capture.

I'm also thankful that my labour was not nearly as long as yours, Elphie. It only took three hours, and let me assure you, that was three hours too long for me. I'm quite satisfied not to have any more children now, and I suspect Lysander feels the same.

This letter is so dreadfully short, but I am just so happily exhausted I can't hold my pencil up any longer. So, we love you all and can't wait to see you and introduce you to Jem and Idina.

Love, Glinda, Lysander, Jeremiah and Idina.


	10. An early delivery

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Chapter Ten: Early Delivery**

Dear Glinda,

I know this will reach you in the early hours of the morning, but I figured you have two month old twins, you're bound to be up, right? Plus, I know you'd want to know as soon as possible.

The good news is, there will only be two months difference between our children, not three. And now I've confused you.

Elphaba went into labour early yesterday morning (early as in pre-dawn). Given that she wasn't due for another month and it was the middle of the night, you can imagine how I panicked. But I was just trying to keep Fae calm, because she was quite panicked herself, especially considering her mother had gone into premature labour with Nessarose and we all know how that ended. She was in labour all day, so we sent Aerin to Briar-Rose's house, fortunately Aerin's friends with her little girl and thought she was having a play date, we didn't want her knowing Momma was hurt and scared.

But finally, little Liir Dillamond Tiggular arrived about two hours ago, _twenty-three hours _after Elphaba's waters broke. It was even worse that when Aerin was born, and we really would have given anything to have you here with us, Glinda. Fae's been quite emotional, even for her, I think she was more scared than she let on and remembering Nessa's birth.

Liir is definitely Elphaba's son, despite arriving so early he is in perfect health. He's tiny, and Haggar is a little worried about how small his lungs are and if he would feed properly, but he proved he is a fighter- promptly having breakfast and going to sleep in his Mama's arms. I guess he looks like me, Elphaba says it's almost exact, but I just see Fae in him. She says I'm just biased, which could be true too.

Liir is after my father, I thought it was a nice gesture even if they can never meet. Dillamond, is of course, after Dr. Dillamond. He meant so much to Elphaba, and we never did find out what happened to him after Fae freed the monkeys and him from the palace, did we? Fae got upset when she realised she didn't even know his first name, but I think just 'Dillamond' suits Liir perfectly.

Oh, before I forget- Elphaba made sure that I tell you about that birth announcement you keep pestering us for. Here's how news travels in the village- you walk to town, tell the first person you meet, and everyone else will know within the hour. So, sorry, there's actually no written birth announcement. Small town, remember? I know you guys are planning to visit next month, and we don't want you to change your plans, despite our anticipation for you guys to meet Liir and for us to meet the twins.

Seriously, the extra month will give us time to make sure everything's ok with Liir and adjust Aerin to her new role as big sister and us as parents of two. And now that you have the twins, you can't pack up and leave at the last minute.

I can't believe it, Glinda. I mean, I adore Aerin and I would have been thrilled with another girl. But to have a son… it's a different sort of feeling than I had when Aerin was born. I remember telling Fae when she told me she was pregnant with Aerin that I'd prefer a boy because I didn't know the first thing about raising girls. And the second Haggar held Liir up and said it was a boy, I thought I would have preferred a girl because at least I knew for sure how to raise a girl!

I mean, when I told Fae I knew how to raise a boy, I was just thinking how my parents raised me; but now that I actually have children, there's no way I would ever raise the kids like how I was raised. I don't want my children to live like I did before I met Elphaba.

By the way, just in case you were wondering, Liir isn't green. I know Elphaba's concerns over what would happen if one of the kids _did _inherit her skin colour, but is it bad to say that I'm a little disappointed? Her skin is just one of the things I love about Fae, and if Oz forbid something were to happen, I kind of like the idea of her having passed that particular trait down to at least one of our children. Not that I will ever tell Elphaba that, she always says she wouldn't wish her life upon anyone, especially our children.

Do you think Aerin will like Liir? Is that a stupid question? I mean, I was an only child, and Elphaba cared for Nessa her whole life. But I think if Fae's pregnancy is any indication, we'll be fine. Aerin was just completely fascinated by Elphaba's stomach the whole time, and the idea that there was a person in there. I wish you could have seen Aerin reading to the baby during Elphaba's last trimester. She's just learning to read, but she's so proud of what she can do, and Fae suggested she read to the baby, and she did! A lot. And then we discovered the baby kicked towards her when he heard Aerin's voice, and she was ecstatic. And then we couldn't get her to stop reading, talking or singing to the baby, and then it wasn't so cute anymore.

Elphaba just woke up, and she says hello and to send her love. We can't wait to see you all again and to meet the twins.

Love from,

Elphaba, Fiyero, Aerin, and Liir


	11. As dictated to

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Chapter Eleven: As dictated to…**

To Aunty Lin,

Thank you for the card and present you and Uncle Lysander sent me for my fourth birthday. I had a very good day today, and Chistery sang 'happy birthday' to me when he delivered your present. It was funny, I like Chistery. He likes Momma a lot, he's always happy to see her.

Momma and Daddy got me some new books for my birthday, and Momma said she'll help me read them. I also got some new clothes from Haggar, and a pair of pretty big girl shoes. I really love the doll you sent me, she is very beautiful and I've named her Galinda, like you and me. I promise I'll be very careful not to break her.

We have news in our family, and Momma and Daddy said I could be the one to tell you. Me and Liir are going to have another baby brother or sister in six months Daddy says. Liir doesn't really care, but he's only one. I want a little sister, because Liir is a stinky boy and I want someone to play with. Momma is a little sick, but I'm helping Daddy and Haggar take care of her. She says the baby was a surprise, but Daddy is really happy and he agrees with me that we should have another girl, but he said I'll still be his little princess, because I was here first- although he'll always love Momma more than anyone else in all of Oz and Quox together. That's a lot of people, isn't it?

Daddy said if I want he'll build another room for the baby, but I think I'd like to share. I like all the stories you tell about when you and Momma shared a room at Shiz, and maybe the baby and me can do things like that. Daddy says we can, but not until we're older, because babies are too tiny to stay up late and share secrets and do makeovers.

Momma said I should hope the baby's a girl, because she won't do makeovers and I should ask you if I don't believe you. Is that true? Daddy laughed when she said that and said something about 'Galindafied' but I don't know what that means.

I also wanted to write and ask you a favour. My doll is very pretty and I love every time you send us presents, but even more when you come visit. But can you please make sure that the next time you buy me a present, it isn't pink? I don't really like pink, my favourite colour is green like Momma's skin.

Daddy said his favourite colour is green too, Momma just rolls her eyes and tells him that he is brainless. Liir can sort of talk now. He calls me 'Rin', which is funny. Even though he can't walk yet without falling down, he dances a lot which Momma says means that he really is his father's son, but I don't know what that means.

Momma made me chocolate cake for my birthday, because it's my favourite. I really hope you and Uncle Lysander can come visit soon with the twins. I want to show Idina my new doll. Jem can look too, but he has to play with Liir because he's a boy and boys don't play with dolls. When you come visit, you and Momma can play with us too. I also want your help making Momma a present for her birthday soon. Daddy said I can this year because I'm a big girl now, but I want your help, not Daddy's.

I will give this letter to Chistery to take to you in a minute, but he is talking to Momma in the living room right now. Daddy says it's time for me to have my bath now anyway and his hand is getting cramps from writing so much. But I'm not allowed to tell Momma he said that because she will roll her eyes at him again, and Daddy is afraid that one day they will get stuck. Can that happen?

I miss you all very much and I love you all. Liir says hi, and Momma does too.

Love from your goddaughter,

Aerin Galinda Tiggular (as dictated to and obediently written by Daddy).


	12. Heartache and Grief

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is unfortunately, not mine. **

**Chapter Twelve: Heartache and Grief**

"Your Goodness?"

Glinda looked up with a start and blinked a few times before realising there was a guard in the entryway to the throne room.

"Yes?"

He bowed slightly. "The King and Queen of the Vinkus have arrived to see you, Ma'am."

Glinda's stomach clenched as she nervously stood. "Thank you. Can you please alert the maid we will have tea in my private sitting room?"

"Yes, your Goodness."

Glinda forced herself to take deep breaths as she headed out of the room to greet Fiyero's parents. This would be the first time in years she had seen them, since they had come to Fiyero's graduation ceremony from Shiz and she had been introduced to them as his girlfriend. She remembered them as friendly people, Fiyero looked very much like his father, but he had his mother's eyes and colouring.

She had had a very pleasant lunch and conversation with his mother, Kasmira about the best places to shop around Shiz. But what Glinda remembered most about that long-ago lunch was that every time his father, Liir tried to broach the subject of their future or the seriousness of their relationship, Fiyero would change the subject abruptly, telling his father all about what his new job in the Gale force would entail. At the time it had upset Glinda dreadfully, wondering why he wouldn't talk about their future when all he seemed to do these days was think. Eventually she had convinced herself that he was dealing with a lot, juggling his first long-term relationship with his desire to prove himself to his parents in the Gale force; after fighting to convince his father he should work before assuming his responsibilities and duties as the Vinkus prince.

Now however, Glinda knew better. But she couldn't pretend she was happy about the prospect of seeing her ex-fiancée's parents again, after all, they thought their only son was dead and Glinda knew Fiyero was perfectly healthy and living.

"Glinda?"

She looked up and forced a smile onto her face as she approached them and curtseyed. "Your Majesties, it's such a pleasure to see you again. Please follow me," she said, leading them to her private sitting room.

Once she was turned away, she let her smile drop. Fiyero's parents were dreadfully aged, and Glinda knew it was because they were still grieving for Fiyero. She could read the grief and loss in their eyes so perfectly, not least because she had seen it in her own eyes every day for nearly two years before she had discovered Fiyero and Elphaba were alive.

Once they were alone and tea had been served, they dropped all formalities.

"I'm sorry it's taken us so long to see you, Glinda," Kasmira apologised, but Glinda shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I daresay you have not had an easy time these past years," she said gently and saw Kasmira's eyes fill with tears.

Liir cleared his throat. "That's why we've come to see you, Glinda. We all know there are no problems between the Vinkus and the rest of Oz, and you've managed to promote strong relations with the Vinkus through the Ambassador."

Glinda nodded in agreement.

"But we thought… it would be helpful for us, to talk to you. About our Yero."

Glinda's eyes widened momentarily, caught unaware, but Kasmira misread her reaction.

"I'm sorry, dear- I know it can't be easy for you, considering… what happened and how it ended between you two, but…"

"No," Glinda interrupted quickly. "Forgive me, I was just surprised. Of course we can talk about Fiyero."

Liir frowned. "It doesn't bother you?"

Glinda shook her head, and took a moment to choose her words- and tense- carefully. "Liir, Fiyero… _was _a very dear friend of mine, before and during our relationship. I can't imagine what you've both been going through these past years," she trailed off, shuddering slightly at the thought of losing even one of the twins, let alone both.

"But the relationship between Fiyero and I was not all it appeared to be. We were never actually _formally _engaged, it was more for show and to promote good morale."

Kasmira, she noted, didn't seem that surprised.

"And the Witch?" Liir asked tightly and Glinda winced, not liking Elphaba talked about that way.

"Elphaba," she corrected and Kasmira's eyes widened.

"Elphaba?" she repeated, and Glinda nodded.

"Yes, that was her name. What about her, Liir?" she asked, and couldn't help but remark to herself how odd it was to be talking to Fiyero's father, but thinking about the grandson he didn't know existed who was named in his honour.

"Liir has trouble comprehending why Fiyero did what he did… for her," Kasmira explained quietly, one hand on her husband's arm.

Glinda smiled softly, this was an easy one to answer. "He did it because he loved her."

"I don't understand," Kasmira frowned.

"Elphaba was at Shiz with us," Glinda explained. "She was my roommate actually."

She started to say something, and then realised she wasn't supposed to know certain information and changed her words.

"She's the reason… I _think _she's the reason, that Fiyero settled down and actually began applying himself. It happened after she left."

"After she turned against the Wizard?" Liir asked and Glinda winced, wishing she could correct him and tell him it was the Wizard and Morrible that turned against Elphaba.

"Yes."

Glinda sighed. It would be so much easier if she could just tell them the truth about everything, tell them that their son was alive and happy, a wonderful husband and father, almost bouncing in anticipation of the birth of his third child in less than a month. She wished she could tell them that he adored Elphaba and how perfect they were for one another and that Elphaba, who never let anyone in for fear of being hurt, had allowed Fiyero into her heart completely, and cherished their children above anything else.

However, in the years that she had discovered that Elphaba and Fiyero were alive, Fiyero had remained firm in his insistence that his parents not be informed of his existence. He knew his parents must be devastated and felt awful, but he wasn't willing to risk the safety of Elphaba or his children.

"I can't lose her, Glinda," he'd told her quietly on her last visit, when she'd informed him that she'd received a letter from his parents announcing their forthcoming visit.

"I hate that my parents don't know about their grandchildren, but I can't know for sure how they'd react to everything. My father especially. And I am _not _going to risk losing Fae. I won't put the kids through that."

Glinda had agreed, imagining Fiyero and the kids if something happened to Elphaba and not wanting to have to experience it for real. Plus Fiyero had raised the very good point that to suddenly come back from the dead after so long would hurt his parents even more.

"I wish I had answers for you," she said quietly, knowing she meant she wished she was allowed to give them the answers they were looking for.

"But Fiyero… died… he did what he did to save the woman he loved. Because the alternative was having to watch her die or be hurt. Could you have stood for that?"

"No," Kasmira replied immediately with a pained grimace.

Liir didn't reply, but looked as though he agreed.

"I just… we thought he was happy," Liir said quietly. "With you, and his life. He was finally settling down, becoming everything we've always known he could be. And then we get word he threw it all away for _her _and it cost him his life. He never mentioned anything about the witch before and suddenly he runs off with her? It doesn't make any sense."

Glinda took a deep breath. Hindsight was a wonderful thing, she knew. Thinking about their days at Shiz since Fiyero arrived, up until the moment he and Elphaba had run off together, Glinda now could understand everything she hadn't at the time. Her mind flashed back to a conversation she and Lysander had had with Elphaba and Fiyero, their first visit after their marriage. Somehow, the conversation had turned to love and Lysander had asked Fiyero a question.

"How did you know that you'd fallen in love with Elphaba?" he'd asked and Elphaba had groaned.

"Oh, do we _have _to talk about this?"

"Yes," Fiyero and Glinda replied in unison.

Fiyero told Lysander the story of the Lion Cub and then paused, reaching for his wife's hand.

"It's hard to say exactly how it happened. All I know is, before I came to Shiz I never really thought about anything serious. And then I met Fae and she saw right through the happy, partying, play-boy prince act and she made me realise that you have to stand up for what's not right. It was like, before I saw the world in black and white, and then suddenly I saw the world…"

"In green?" Elphaba supplied wickedly and Fiyero and Glinda both frowned at her.

She laughed at him lightly. "Oh, come on Fiyero, it was right there!"

Lysander couldn't help but chuckle and Glinda shifted her glare to her husband.

Now, she turned to Liir and Kasmira.

"Even at Shiz, Elphie believed that Fiyero could be more than what he was. She called him on every bluff he made, that no one else saw, not even me. I think… he fell in love with her at Shiz, not long before she left, but tried to hide it because of me and especially once she… turned against the Wizard," she said painfully. "He joined the Gale force to find her, and once he did, he realised he couldn't pretend anymore. No matter the consequences."

"But it cost him his life," Kasmira whispered heartbrokenly.

Glinda winced. "Yes."

"You're really not mad? He left you in a midst of scandal, and this woman was your friend?" Liir asked her bluntly.

"Fiyero followed his heart until the end. How could I be mad about that, especially now when things are the way they are?"

Liir and Kasmira exchanged a heavy glance.

"I just felt awful," Glinda moaned to Lysander that night as they lay in bed. "And it was so strange to talk about Elphie and Fiyero as if they really were dead. They're so sad and it just… breaks my heart knowing they can't know about the kids, or how happy Fiyero is."

"I'm very impressed you didn't slip up," Lysander told her with a smile.

"And I get it," Glinda admitted heavily. "About why Fiyero says they can't know. Liir is so… stern. I don't think he's willing to accept the idea that Elphie is anything more than the Wicked Witch of the West. Kasmira, I think, would be okay with it. She'd be shocked, and dreadfully hurt that Fiyero would let her think he was dead, but I think she'd accept Elphie because Fiyero loves her."

"What are you going to tell Fiyero?" Lysander asked, knowing that Glinda had promised to tell Fiyero about his parents.

Glinda sighed and grimaced. "I don't know. I can't tell him how… aged they are. They're still heartbroken, like it's only just happened. And I understand, I don't think you ever get over losing a child… there is just so much pain in their eyes. I think it would just hurt Fiyero to know how much pain they're in. And you know Elphie would feel responsible for it all."

Lysander agreed. Fiyero had a bad habit of making jokes about his brief tenure as a Scarecrow, and Elphaba flinched every time, still feeling guilty for what she'd had to do to save the life of the man she loved.

"Do you think she'll ever not blame herself for everything that happened?" Lysander asked his wife and Glinda shook her head.

"No. As soon as Nessa was born, her father made it clear that it was her fault that Nessa came too soon, and that their mother died. And Elphie believed him without a doubt. When you grow up with that mindset, I don't think you get let go of it," Glinda said sadly.

"But she is happy, isn't she? I'm afraid with Elphaba it's always hard for me to tell."

Glinda smiled. "She's happy, dearest. Trust me. She got the happily ever after she never imagined she'd have."

As Glinda got into bed, she thought about how at this very moment in Aleppo, Elphaba and Fiyero would be preparing for bed themselves, Elphaba completing her nightly ritual of checking on Aerin and Liir, making sure they were covered, and really there. Fiyero would then be going through _his _nightly routine of saying goodnight to their unborn child, a routine that drove Elphaba crazy, but she loved it at the same time.

Tomorrow, Glinda said to herself sleepily. Tomorrow, she would write to Fiyero and tell him about his parents. Her heart ached for the pain Liir and Kasmira was still suffering, but she knew they were taking a small comfort in the thought that at least now their son was at peace and happy. Which Glinda knew to be true.


End file.
